This is an application for the conduct of cancer clinical research activities as a member institution of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). The specific aims are: 1) to conduct single and multidisciplinary clinical trials as sponsored by SWOG; 2) to recruit large numbers of patients to cooperative group clinical trials with an emphasis on the inclusion of women and minorities populations; 3) to conduct institutional pilot trials as potential group trials; 4) to expand the Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) as supported by this member institution; 5) to educate health care professionals as to the methods and procedures involved in the conduct of cancer clinical trials; 6) to participate in the administrative and scientific activities of SWOG; 7) to support a data management system which provides for high quality and timely data submission. These activities are supported through the interdisciplinary efforts of individuals within the Division of Hematology/Oncology and the Departments of Surgery, Radiation Oncology, Urology, Cytogenetics, Pathology, Diagnostic Radiology, Pulmonary Medicine, Otolaryngology, Gastroenterology and Neurosurgery. Our team of high trained research nurses and clinical research associates work directly with our physician investigators to assure a high level of patient eligibility and the generation of accurate and timely data for each human subject enrolled. Likewise, this staff brings the identical attention to each of our CGOP affiliate institutions to assist each in developing and achieving good clinical practices in the conduct of cooperative group clinical trials.